Harry Potter and the Forbidden Secret
by KatieKane
Summary: The summer after OotP...who has been keeping an incredible secret from Harry? Some unexpected characters will pop up in this story...you will be surprised! :) Now go...READ!


Hello! This is MY version of the beginning of the 6th book.I have no special privilege and have NO IDEA what the 6th book will entail. But I get bored sometimes.and like to write lol so read my little hum-dinger here and tell me what ya think about it! And yes I wrote this all myself.some people think because I am crazy I don't have superb writing skills.hmm.  
  
In this scene...Harry gets surprised by an unexpected visitor.hehe.and yes he dies...NO IM JUST KIDDING gave ya a fright tho didn't I? And here we are my friends.Chapter 1 to.  
Harry Potter and the Forbidden Secret  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry lay awake, on a hot sticky July night, he dreamed of all the places he would rather be, than trapped in Number 4 Privet Drive with his Uncle and Aunt. After all, that day had probably been the worst thing to happen to Harry since his godfather Sirius had died, just a month earlier. Harry thought of him incessantly, every morning waking up and hoping with all his might that it had just been an awful dream. Aside from his grief over Sirius, Harry yearned for even a little bit of information regarding the whereabouts of Voldemort. It had seemed so long ago that he had fought all those Death Eaters in an attempt to save his Godfather. But the delusion Voldemort implanted in Harry's brain had been a cruel joke. Sirius was in no danger. No danger until Harry foolishly went looking for him. Sirius would still be alive if not for Harry's stupidity. Every time that thought entered Harry's mind he shook it off, trying not to blame himself for Sirius' death.  
  
The days at Privet drive had always been long, too long for Harry, who was consistently reminded that he should be 'grateful to have a roof over his head' and 'to not put another toe out of line, OR ELSE'. Harry found that phrase quite amusing. Or else what? They were going to send him to bed without dinner? Put more bars on his window? These days Harry faintly heard Uncle Vernon's' demands unless they contained the words 'serious' or 'black'. But Harry knew his Uncle would rather be buried alive than to mind Harry's issues, let alone remember the man's name.  
  
But this day was different. Of course Harry had awoken to the trepidation that was living with his Aunt and Uncle, along with the wave of guilt that slowly reminded him why he was here and not with his Godfather in some far- away land. Traveling down the stairs he was surprised not to hear Dudley babbling about how popular he was or Uncle Vernon pompously showing off his new 65 inch television. He walked into the kitchen, which was empty, and noticed that the room was especially clean. His Aunt must have worked hard, trying to clean up a mess Dudley had left the night before from the party her 'little Duddykins' had thrown. While his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went out to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary, Harry had to listen to shouts downstairs about Dudley's 'disturbed' cousin and people becoming violently sick from too much alcohol outside the front porch. To make things worse, every hour or so, Dudley and his main group of bullies would pound up the stairs, smash open Harry's bedroom door and remind him not come out or else they would be sending home their guests goodie bags with pieces of Harry as the party favors.  
  
Feeling slightly apprehensive, Harry meandered to the living room to find it also deserted. Judging by the fact that the house was empty Harry assumed that his Aunt and Uncle were off buying Dudley some extravagant knick-knack for his newly remodeled room. So he flung himself on the couch, covered completely in plastic. Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she saw Harry in his 'filthy' clothes plop carelessly down onto her expensive furniture. But he didn't care, because for some reason, they were all gone, and Harry wasn't disappointed in the least. He longed for even a moment's peace and quiet living with the worlds most difficult of Muggles. So for another birthday at Number 4 Privet drive, this is exactly what Harry had in mind.  
  
Celebrating a 16th birthday could've been more exciting, but Harry didn't mind. He was perfectly content with roaming the house as he wished and letting his pet owl, Hedwig, out as he pleased. She nipped Harry's finger affectionately, but also had a look of apprehension as though about to be howled at by Uncle Vernon. The day was drifting by and Harry's freedom was slowly wasting away. As the 7 o'clock hour approached Harry stared blankly at the T.V screen wondering what he would say to Sirius if he could speak with him one last time.  
  
But his thoughts were cut short by a tremendous crash that seemed to bounce off every wall in the house. Harry stood up fast, ready to take on the intruder. But, as he peered around the corner from the living room, he did not see what one would call an "intruder". Hermione Granger was standing in the middle of the Dursley's kitchen.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as his heart did a little sort of flutter that he only felt once before in his whole life. "I.I.Oh My Gosh Harry I'm so sorry." Hermione had crashed through the kitchen window, the very same window The Dursley's had just replaced earlier that summer when one of Dudley's cronies came bumbling through, mistaking it for the door.  
Hermione looked as though she was about to cry. "Hermione.I don't care about the window.I.what are you doing here?"  
Suddenly, she looked as though someone had clocked her right over the head with a frying pan.  
"Harry." she said in a hoarse whisper. "They're not.here are they?"  
Perplexed, Harry looked around the kitchen, as though waiting for some invisible team of witches and wizards to pop up before his eyes. "Um.who do you mean by they Hermione?"  
"You know.your Aunt and Uncle." She whispered the last words like she was trying not to wake a sleeping baby.  
Harry sighed, "Oh, no they're not home actually." Suddenly remembering he had had the house to himself the whole day. "I woke up this morning and they were gone. Odd really."  
"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you, they sound dreadful!" Hermione said as she looked at the mess she had made scattered around the kitchen floor. "Dreadful doesn't even begin to describe them, Hermione." For nearly a quarter of an hour Harry and Hermione sweeped and cleaned, trying to remove the last bits of glass from the floor. Trying not to think about what punishment was coming for the damage done to that window, He focused on the room.  
  
"This has to be the cleanest room I have ever seen." Said Hermione, as she looked at Harry and smirked. Harry looked around the kitchen, it was indeed clean. "But .I feel really bad.about the window."  
  
"And don't worry about that window." said Harry, cutting in. "We can always have Fred and George fly over and fix it for us.they can do magic outside of school now right?" said Harry, not fully believing that the twins would swiftly fly on over just to mend a broken window. "Hang on.we should be discussing why you're here. Not about some damn window." Harry said with a laugh. Just then, something caught Harry's eye. Wedged between the top of the stove and the counter-top was what looked to be a large, glossy, purple envelope. He walked over to it, wondering why it would be in such a peculiar place.  
  
"Well.I uh.thought I'd just stop by and.err.say hello! Don't tell me you would rather spend time with that git cousin of yours. What's his name.Duncan?" "Harry.what's that?"  
  
"I don't know.why do you think it's over here?" Harry tugged at the paper, releasing it and revealing that is was indeed a letter, but not just any letter...The large purple envelope had written, in silver lettering:.  
  
KWIKSPELL___________  
A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Haha! The suspense is killing me!! But you guys have to wait for chapter 2 to come out for a couple more days.possibly even a week.how'd ya like it?!? Was it any good?!? It didn't suck did it?!? Lol PLEEASE R&R because this is the first Fanfic I've ever written. well besides a corny Nsync one from about 3 years ago.but please! Do it for me! Do it for.HARRY! Hehe Cya guys later! Hope ya liked it..:) 


End file.
